


Baker St

by MoonShineD



Series: MorMor [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Very loosely based on Baker St for the prompt #17





	Baker St

“Deck the flat with Mycroft's brolly  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Have a party and tease Molly  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Let's put on our -not- -gay- sweater  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Have some tea and you'll feel better.  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay”

"Shut up, Jim."

“Set a blaze the kitchen table  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Solve a crime if they're able  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Follow me as we stalk them  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
While I pretend to be IT Jim  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay”

“Seriously, Jim, shut it."

"Gone to fast the last season  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Damn you, Moffat, we need a reason  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
Our real lives are oh so boring  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay  
So we write and tag for warnings  
gay-a-lay-a-lay, they're-so gay”

“Who's Moffat? Do I need to kill him?"

“Love you too."


End file.
